


I'm Never Gonna Leave This Bed

by Blackparade



Series: Our Love Is Gonna Conquer It All [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All Caps and the struggle of sharing one bed, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Happy poly boyfriends, M/M, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Polyship Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackparade/pseuds/Blackparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only a little past midnight, so when he makes his way into their huge master to find both Steve and Bucky sound asleep and spooning in the bed, Sam's instantly annoyed at the fact that he won't be getting his feel-better kisses.</p><p>Or, maybe he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Never Gonna Leave This Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine person A and B of your OT3 are already asleep in bed when person C gets home from working late. Does C snuggle up next to one of them? Try to squeeze their way into the middle? Sleep in another room to avoid waking them? Or maybe just jump on the bed as conspicuously as possible and beg for attention?  
> How would A react in the same situation if it was B and C already asleep? B if it was A and C?
> 
> Written for polyship week, day 3: Domestic
> 
> Just some beautiful SteveSamBucky fluff because Civil War didn't happen and my boys are all happy and living together and in love.

New Zealand is beautiful. Towering, sky-scraping mountains roll into endless green plains and forests which give way to some of the bluest seas Steve has ever seen in his life.

So, naturally, he'd have to spend his entire time in the country with a fake black wig and sideburns and color contact lenses, working undercover in an apartment that is somehow smaller than the hole in the wall he used to live in in the thirties.

Whatever faction of AIM that had been experimenting on human subjects in the area had cleared out long before Fury sent him on this wild goose chase almost three weeks earlier.

Needless to say, he's ready to trade his place behind the steering wheel looking out at the empty streets of Brooklyn in the middle of the pouring rain for a nice pair of sweats, his California King, and Sam and Bucky in his arms.

It's already cold, meaning he'll probably find that Bucky raided his closet and found one of Steve's thickest sweaters, trying to make up for the fact that his body can no longer regulate heat because of the decades being pulled in and out of cryogenic sleep.

Sam will more than likely have a heating pad for his back, his _old bones_ as he likes to call them always causing him problems when it rains like it is now.

Ever since he stepped on a plane back in Wellington, all he can think about is how nice it'll be to settle in under the covers with the two men he loves with everything he is worth.

It's a quick trip up the front steps to the large red oak door that holds this entire life that he has built for himself, and he's struck with an overwhelming sense of happiness at the scene he finds inside.

Sam is sprawled out on his back on the bed, coincidentally wearing the same pair of comfortable old sweats that he himself had been planning on slipping on before taking his tired body to sleep.

Sam will deny it up and down, but he snores louder than anyone Steve has ever known, and tonight is no exception.

Bucky is swimming in what looks like Steve's favorite ACDC hoodie, tucked in on himself and burrowed into Sam's side, one of Sam's arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him in close.

It's a good thirty seconds of Steve just standing in the center of the bedroom, staring down at his boyfriends with a soft smile on his face before he grabs an extra blanket and pillow and makes his way toward the living room.

If sleeping one more night alone means Sam and Bucky staying uninterrupted in the first night not wrought with nightmares and restlessness in weeks, than Steve is more than happy to do just that.

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky hates Mondays. He also hates the cold.

So wouldn't it just so happen that today is the fifth consecutive day of pouring rain and chilling cold, _and_ it's a Monday.

When he'd offered to begin training new SHIELD recruits alongside Lance Hunter, Coulson hadn't mentioned that they would meet every Monday morning, and he certainly hadn't mentioned what a _prick_ Hunter could be.

Bucky has come to associate Monday's with a migraine and fighting the urge to punch Hunter in the face.

To top it all off, all he wanted was a Big Mac and a Coke after dealing with him since five in the morning, but had been made to pull off to the side of the drive-thru and wait for twenty years only to drop both all over the front stoop of their building when he's finally made it back, drenched and chilled to his core.

After fumbling with the keys for what felt like an eternity and griping under his breath about, "I didn't die for this shit" and "need a damn nap," he's bone tired as he pulls one of Sam's VA sweaters fresh out of the dryer and slips on his favorite pair of yoga pants.

The brownstone is quiet per the norm on a Monday morning, which surprises Bucky, as he thought for sure Steve and Sam would skip out on running today with how shitty the weather has been all weekend.

He's just about to FaceTime Sam and ask him to bring home a Big Mac and a Coke after he gets back from the gym when he discovers that Steve and Sam in fact did not go to the gym to avoid the rain.

They slept in all morning while he was out struggling his way through the world, those dumb assholes.

They are lying completely parallel to one another, Sam with his face tucked under Steve's chin, and Steve with his arm wrapped around Sam's waist.

Well, this won't do. Bucky gets the middle. Bucky always gets the middle.

Hell, Bucky _deserves_ the middle after the morning he's had.

Plus, if Sam and Steve wake up and find him in the yoga pants hugging his thighs like a second skin, they won't be able to help but do some very fun things to his ass.

Never one to miss a Snapchat moment, he takes a quick picture of his ruggedly attractive boyfriends before throwing his phone on the trunk at the foot of the bed and quietly sneaking onto the mattress.

Other than a small huff from Sam, neither man wakes up, and Bucky continues his trek up the bed.

It takes some maneuvering, and at one point, Bucky almost ends up face planting into Steve's crotch (which he may just have to do after his nap) but he finally makes it to the center.

He's got his back pressed against Sam's broad chest, head filling the space under Steve's chin that he had evicted Sam from.

And he's not so cold anymore.

He's almost ready to pump his fist in the air at his silent success when he hears Sam let out a soft chuckle behind him before ghosting a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Mmmm, welcome back baby."

Steve yawns and stretches his arms before placing a soft kiss to Bucky's forehead and looking at the clock very sheepishly.

"Almost noon. I think it's about time we get outta bed, Sam."

Bucky lets out a distressed whine in the back of his throat and clings to them both with everything he's got.

"Don't even think about it. I've had the morning from Hell, and it's cold and rainy and miserable and neither of you have to do anything today but stay here and cuddle with me."

Steve and Sam feign argument but when Sam places a palm on the small of Steve's back and pulls him in so Bucky is tucked in between them both, he knows that the morning is finally turning around for him.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam is definitely not drunk.

He's maybe a good deal tipsier than he's been in God knows how long, very much blaming Clint for all the trouble he's having hailing a cab to get back home.

It was the archers idea to grab a few beers after the success they'd had in the small op they'd been charged to lead in the Pacific.

Then, he'd picked a fight with some huge guy with a skull and crossbones tattooed to his forehead and Sam had felt obligated to step in before he had to make a call to Natasha explaining why she no longer has a boyfriend.

He's definitely got some bruising on his ribs and possibly a few missing teeth, but he'd not only won the fight; he'd been given a pass for free beer and nachos from the same bar, and instead of the horrible headlines he'd been expecting from the 11:00 news, they'd hailed him as a 'savior', stepping in when some imposing biker type had made inappropriate advances toward a young girl at the bar.

All in all, the night has been a very good one, but he's more than ready to limp his way back to Brooklyn to put on a pot of coffee and maybe get some feel-better kisses from his handsome boyfriends.

The mission he'd taken, though a very successful one, had been long and grueling. He and Clint had been almost two months on a tiny island under SHIELD jurisdiction, gathering Intel and waiting for the right moment to ascertain they're target.

He misses Steve and Bucky.

The only reason he stopped for a few beers instead of heading straight home was because he knew they were going to NASA's expo upstate and he didn't want to return to an empty apartment.

He'd done that for too long. And if he knows himself at all, all it would have lead to was him finding something that reminds him of Riley and he doesn't want to spend the day dwelling on everything he's lost in the past when he can celebrate all that he has in the future instead.

He makes sure to pay the taxi driver a nice tip for sitting for forty minutes and listening to his drunk ass talk shit, and can't wipe the massive smile off his face as he looks up at the brownstone he shares with Steve and Bucky.

The coffee is pushed to the back of Sam's mind as he steps through the threshold of their home and finds the light from the TV and a small light above the kitchen sink to be the only lights left on in the house.

It's only a little past midnight, so when he makes his way into their huge master to find both Steve and Bucky sound asleep and spooning in the bed, Sam's instantly annoyed at the fact that he won't be getting his feel-better kisses.

Or, maybe he can.

It's not a very well-known fact outside of their little trio, but Sam is actually a little shit, and he's got a deliciously devious plan brewing in his head.

He makes quick work of kicking off his shoes and tossing his jacket on a chair across the room before very quietly making his way toward the bed.

Other than Bucky pressing his back even closer to Steve's chest, both men stay in blissful slumber and Sam holds his breath and waits for the right moment to strike.

In one quick pounce, he's on the bed and bouncing up and down with as much force as he can muster, and he lets break a hysterical fit of laughter as Steve and Bucky both jolt awake in shock and end up falling out of bed, ending up in a pile on the floor.

"Glad to see the two of you are awake. I'm way overdue for some messy teenage make out sessions."

That gets a laugh from the two men on the floor, and before he knows it, Sam's got both his boyfriends back in the bed, and his tongue taking turns mapping out every inch of their mouths and he should probably get some sleep, but if Steve keeps inching his hands lower and lower, and Bucky gets any more pliant in Sam's arms, well.

He's just a man, and he's really missed these two.


End file.
